


Tiny chance (Крошечный шанс)

by KarenDeidre



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: When Helen shoots Nick, he doesn't die, but returns to the world where Claudia exists.Когда Хелен стреляет в Ника он не умирает, а возвращается в мир, где Клаудия существует.
Relationships: Claudia Brown/Nick Cutter
Kudos: 3





	Tiny chance (Крошечный шанс)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Ник сидел в баре, растерянно потягивая виски из запотевшего стакана. Просто так, чтобы занять руки и взять минутную паузу, дабы прочистить голову. Но пока осуществить этого не удавалось. Никак не отпускала мысль, что будь он чуть посообразительней и порасторопнее и можно было бы исправить больше. Райан и его люди могли бы остаться в живых. Шанс крошечный, один на миллиард, но он почему-то считал себя обязанным попытаться сделать для них хоть что-то. Хотя бы просто попробовать просчитать варианты и вероятности. 

В очередной раз ничего не сходилось, делая ситуация безвыходной, и Каттер раздраженно тряхнул головой. Хватит. Пустые сожаления ни к чему не приведут. Ведь он итак фактически совершил невозможное. И нужно просто радоваться тому, что он имеет. Ведь не так давно Ник был готов и сам оставить надежду на возвращение. 

Спустившись вниз из своих номеров, в которых им удалось хоть немного привести себя в порядок и переодеться, благо у Стивена нашли запасные вещи и для несносного профессора, команда рассредоточилась по небольшому ресторанчику, расположенному на первом этаже отеля. 

Ник ускользнул от них первым, непривычно серьезный и рассеянный. Бросив на ходу, что будет ждать всех в баре. Словно давая им время переварить информацию и свыкнуться с мыслью о произошедшем с их товарищами. И сейчас восседал за барной стойкой задумчиво покачивая в руке стакан с напитком. 

Клаудия замерла у входа, вглядываясь в его черты и не зная, стоит ли приближаться и прерывать размышления. Ник был погружен в себя, и она не знала, уместным ли будет это вторжение. Однако, стоило лишь Каттеру заметить её отражение в зеркальной вставке на стенке бара, как он просиял. И сам развернулся на встречу, жестом приглашая присесть рядом с ним. Развевая все её сомнения.

\- Как ты? 

Клаудия опустилась на соседний стул и коснулась ладонью колена Каттера, слегка пожимая его. 

\- В порядке. Да, скоро я буду в полном порядке. 

\- Ник.. Я беспокоюсь о тебе. 

\- Я правда в норме, - он вновь деланно беззаботно улыбнулся и протянул руку к её волосам, заправляя за ухо непослушную прядку. – И не через такое проходить доводилось. Клаудия… 

\- Что? 

\- Не так давно ты грозила мне ответственностью за домогательства на службе. 

\- Ээ.. да. Ник, я же шутила. 

\- Знаю. Но на всякий случай сообщаю, что ты можешь сдать меня полиции и я не стану ничего отрицать. Только, пожалуйста, завтра. Во второй раз я свой шанс упускать не стану. 

\- Что? 

Прежде чем Клаудия успела сообразить, к чему он клонит, Ник уже привлек девушку к себе, вовлекая в жаркий поцелуй. Вкладывая в него все свои невысказанные чувства. И Клаудия ответила, дрожа от нахлынувших эмоций и передавшегося от него необъяснимого чувства страха, что сейчас всё просто исчезнет и этот миг рассыплется в пепел. Приникла к Нику словно к единственной опоре, отдаваясь этому моменту целиком. 

И плевать на неодобрительные взгляды коллег из-за столика в углу и её зардевшиеся от смущения щеки, когда Ник молчаливо потянул Клаудию в сторону лифта. Главное, что она не отталкивала его, не останавливала. Лишь улыбалась смущенно и чуточку загадочно. 

*** 

Притворив за собою дверь в ванную комнату, осторожно и тихо, так, чтобы не разбудить задремавшую Клаудию, Ник с наслаждение плеснул в лицо ледяной водой из-под крана. Странно, но жар от пламени, охватившего здание ЦИА, по-прежнему ощущался на коже фантомными, притупленными отголосками. Пока они выбирались из леса Дина, перебивая друг друга расспросами, он этого не замечал. 

Знала ли Хелен, отправляя его в мир иной, что это осуществится в буквальном смысле? Со временем покажется что да, пока же он сомневался. Слишком ярки были в памяти воспоминания о разрывающей грудь боли и пистолете, зажатом в её недрогнувшей руке. Возможно, позже он узнает это наверняка, ведь и для Хелен это один из способов вернуться назад в свой мир, в свою прежнюю жизнь. Но сейчас это неважно, всё неважно. 

Ник улыбнулся собственному отражению, припоминая, каким удивленным и враз потеплевшим стал взгляд Клаудии, едва он вывалился к ним навстречу из аномалии, перемазанный в саже, словно чёрт из преисподней. Что-то наплёл в оправдание своих чрезмерно отросших волос и нового наряда, не особо заботясь о том, насколько правдоподобно это прозвучит. Слишком сильным на тот момент было удивление и шок от перехода, что вырвал его из предсмертной агонии. 

\- Мы ждали тебя три дня, - выдохнула девушка, прижимаясь к его груди. Из глаз её, вероятно против воли хозяйки, струились солёные слезы, орошая ткань его футболки. – Три бесконечно долгих дня, Ник. Аномалия уже практически угасла. Остальные… Они..? 

Он справился даже с этим вопросом, вполне искренне хмурясь от воспоминаний о гибели капитана Райана и его команды. Ведь про Хелен она тактично не уточняла. 

Наверное, самообладание и умение быстро ориентироваться при смене обстоятельств подвели Каттера лишь тогда, когда Стивен сжал его в крепких дружеских объятиях. Настоящий Стивен. Живой. 

И если в том мире Нику не удалось сохранить его жизнь, то здесь он приложит все усилия, чтобы не допустить повторения трагедии. Даже если это будет означать пулю в лоб дражайшей экс-супруге. Уж её-то это не убьет, лишь утихомирит на время. В этом он не сомневался.

Осталось ли него хоть что-то в том мире, куда его занесло по странной прихоти судьбы, Каттер не знал. По возвращении сюда он стал для него далеким, призрачным местом. Исполненным болезненных воспоминаний, о которых хотелось забыть как можно скорее. И даже задорная улыбка Дженни не могла этого перевесить. 

Здесь, в этом более юном мире, им предстояло только приступить к изучению аномалий и вместе пережить первую утрату, чтобы после обрести новых союзников и справиться с теми проблемами, что ждали их впереди. Но ничего из этого не пугало, потому что Каттер точно знал, что наконец-то вернулся туда, где ему и место.

Оторвавшись от задумчивого созерцания собственного отражения в зеркале, Ник вернулся в комнату. Опустился на кровать подле сладко дремлющей Клаудии, прижимаясь грудью к её спине и с наслаждением вдыхая почти уже позабытый аромат её духов, пропитавший волосы. Прижался губами к тоненькой жилке на шее, ощущая её биение, и чувствуя как в груди разливается приятное тепло.


End file.
